What Am I Supposed to Do With This?
by crazedkat3
Summary: It's the night before we finally have MRS Anna Marie LeBeau and Rogue's friends decide to throw her a party. How do you make a Southern Belle blush? By getting creative. Oneshot


"So he just up and asked you. Out of the blue? Just like that?" Jean Grey asked her dear friend.

Rogue nodded, feeling overwhelmed with the thought. " He dropped to one knee and told me that he didn't care that he couldn't touch me. He said that all he wanted was me. That was it." She turned her head to the door, when she heard the grunt of her favorite teacher. She'd know that grunt even without looking. "Logan!"

"Stripes," he said by way of greeting and raised his beer in solute, before taking a deep swig.

Storm cocked her head. "Logan, men are not usually permitted at Bacheloret Parties. Why are you not out with the men?" She chided.

"I don't approve of the little rat. They were planning something and I wanted no part of it." He cast a look of mild horror on the room of giggling mutant girls and raised a brow at the many baloons.

"Storm wouldn't let us use the other ones," Shadowcat complained.

Rogue raised a brow, but no one elaborated.

Logan remembered seeing the girls- they'd always be kids to him, no matter how old they got- dragging in boxes of decorations and, among them, a number of suggestively shaped balloons. He understood Storm's logic. Rogue was lucky enough to find a man that didn't mind her slight...disability, as she called it. He tried his best to teach her of the advantages and to see it more as a gift, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. No one could touch her, unless they had very good health insurance. That was his wedding present to the happy couple, health insurance. It wasn't just any health insurance. It was the health insurance to beat all health insurance. He was going to give them something practical, tools, or leather, but with her ability, what could be more practical. He also took out a life insurance policy on the Cajun. If she didn't kill him, he would, he figured, but for the most part, he wanted to Rogue to have that protection, in case Gambit came home drunk one night and forgot that kissing his wife was a bad idea.

"Lets see the ring again!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue was not going to miss that high pitched squeal when she moved into a room with her soon to be husband. She was, however, going to miss her roommate. Kitty had always understood what it was like to love someone that didn't necessarily get along with the X-men, having the off and on relationship with Lance. Rogue could only hope that Kitty someday had the same luck she did and that it would be Lance that chose them and not Kitty that chose the other side.

"Rogue!" Kitty squealed again, pulling her friend back tot he here and now.

Rogue smiled, this one, unlike so many others, was genuine and not in the least put on. The ring she held for their examination, silver with a white solitaire diamond, contrasted well with her black gloves. There were many ooos and aws, but she couldn't help but worry that Remy would have trouble with a purely emotional romance.

"OPEN MINE NEXT!" Tablitha called, passing overa large blue warpped box. The entire box with filled with colorful scarves, some were silk, most were sheer, but they all smooth and lushious to touch.

"These must have been incredibly expensive." Rogue didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't one to wear scarves. Jean wrote down the gift and who they were from, before placing them with the matching twin bed sets that storm had so thoughtfully given her. It was just another reminder that her marriage would be less than conventional.

"Hand me Kitty's." Rogue said, trying not to dwell on the inevitable.

Several voices rose in exited whispers. "What?" What is it?" Rogue asked, looking around, trying to figure out what was happening. A procession of boxes and the grinning faces of all her male friends, and a few of Remy's friends, answered her question. Her eyes went wide. What had they planned? What were they doing? She was going to be blushing in moments, she just knew it.

The first box, small in size, pink in color, proved that, yes, she would be blushing. Kitty was grinning like a Cheshire, proving that her parents were not wrong in nicknaming her, 'Kitty.' Perhaps, though, it should have been 'Kat.'

"What is this?" Rogue asked, trying to grasp the reason that her friend would give her condoms.

"They are flavored condoms. I didn't know what color you'd want, so I got them in assorted colors."

"'Grande'?"

"Was I wrong? That's the size he told me to get." Kitty looked worried, though not as worried as Rogue felt.

"He told you?" she almost choked on the words, but then she began to understand the reasoning behind it. She knew how men functioned and she was happy that she would be able to offer him some relief, but if the next box held a vibrator, in a box held by her old flame, Bobby, she was going to take off her gloves and give Kitty a big hug. Why they had to get the men involved she wasn't sure, but she was fairly certain that it had something to do with her very hot cheeks and feeling of mortification.

If the men were here, where was...? His firends had probably fed him too some hooker for the night. Her heart sank at the prospect.

The box did not hold a vibrator. In it was a folded lace garment, that when she shook it out, proved to be a cat suit. At the crotch of it, there was a satin bow and upon further examination, she found that it was holding the material closed. Her eyes went wide as she examined the lacing.

"She's blushing!" Bobby announced and everyone whooped with laughter.

The next three boxes were also catsuits and the last one was a diaphragm, held by a blushing Spyke. That was when it all clicked. What her friend had set up for her. The trouble she'd gone to to smuggle these past Storm, who was no longer looking as if she was ready to kill, but as if she, too, was suppressing laughter.

"Kitty! You're a genius!"

"I know!" Kitty said with a smile, not looking at all smug, but pleased at her friend's excitement.

That rounded up the gifts and the games, the cake was next. It was three teared, tall, and it took her only a moment to realize that there was someone inside it. Apparently her embarrassment wasn't over, yet. not by a long shot.

Jubilee sent off a mini light show as the top flew off the big pink cake.

"Suprise, Chere!"

Rogue hangs her head, shaking it viciously. "This is not happening. They didn't do this. This is not happening." She was beat red.

Gambit lifted her shin so her eyes met his, using his two completely gloved fingers. "Chere." In a moment a scarf was draped over her face and she saw her fiance through a pale green haze, before his lips crush hers in a hungry kiss. She had a whatthehell moment, before she fully understood the purpose behind Tabitha's gift. Remy scooped her up bridal style and attempted a hasty escape, with her and a couple of the scarves and boxes, but he was thwarted by a very large, rather immovable Logan.

"Think again, rat. Put her down and go back to your beer. You'll get to experiment all you want tomarrow night," Logan grumbled. That's when the life insurance kicked in anyway.

Rogue smiled, sliding down Remy's body and removing the scarf from her face. Tomorrow night... MAN! She loved her friends.


End file.
